Naraku's Plot
by Bokreeder
Summary: Sequel to Kagome’s Change. The darkness has fallen over InuYasha’s eyes after the murder of Kagome. Will he ever get over the pain? What will happen? Will the true love of these soul mates ever be united again? So many questions, will they get answered?
1. Here comes the bride AHHHH!

**Hello I'm back! This sequel is going to be a lot of fun. I hope you enjoy it! **

________________________________________________________________

The sun glared down on the seen, making the black suit uncomfortable. Where the hell was she? Did she ditch me? Then I saw her. She looked beautiful. She was in all white and she smiled at me her chocolate brown eyes glowing.

"Hello" she whispered

I grinned proudly at her "You look magnificent" Looking up at me her ears perked up

"You look pretty dashing yourself InuYasha" she smiled up at me entwining her arm with mine. We stepped on the pew and looked up a Kaede she smiled and began to speak, awhile later "InuYasha do you take this woman to be your wife?" Without hesitating I said

"I do."

Smiling at him Kaede turned to Kagome and asked "Do you take this man to be your husband?" Again the same response as his without hesitation

"I do."

"Then you may kiss the bride"

I hugged Kagome in a warm embrace and kissed her passionately. We would live forever together and even after death we will positively find each other. Picking her up bridle style and walked down the path. I looked around for our friend in the crowds. Shying I almost gave up not seeing them anywhere in the waves of well wishers. Then I saw Miroku walking out of the forest looking like he was going to faint a huge grin on his face, Sango following him worriedly.

"What's up with him?" I muttered under my breath

Kagome chuckled and whispered "Looks like she told him the news."

"Um what news." Looking down at my wife questionably. She merely answered "Oh just something that Sango told me while she was helping me get ready. You'll find out soon enough." Walking over to them Miroku grinned at me and walked over to Kagome and said "Congratulations"

Smirking Kagome shot back "Congratulations yourself monk."

Ok NOW I was really confused. (dense isn't he?) Then I sniffed the air and gasped

"Sango is…..you guys are….when?"

"Would you like to be the god father InuYasha?"

*********************************************************************

**Okay I know it was really short but I just wanted to set the seen up a bit. I love reviews tell me what you like or what I need to work on! ( This is just a suggestion, I hate forcing people to do thing that they don't want to do. ) **


	2. Shippo’s Idea

**Authors note- OH MY GOSH!! I'm soooooooooooooo sorry that I haven't been able to write. I truly wanted to and I'm not usually like this but I haven't had internet connection or a computer since Christmas. It really stunk a lot. But I'm here now so the story must go on! By the way all of this story will be in Inuyasha's point of view unless I put down else wise. I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenience. Also if anyone is able to tell me how in the world I get rid of the underlining(If there is any), I'd greatly appreciate it. Enjoy! THANK YOU FOR THE LAST CAPHS REVIEWS**

**Disclaimer- I will never ( Well maybe in my dreams) own Inuyasha, only my idea's **

**Ch2 **

Bolting up I looked around at my surroundings. It appeared that I had dosed off on my tree, luckily I hadn't fallen of. Looking around I saw my friends still asleep in the twilight of the morning. It had been about two weeks since the um.. incident between Kagome and Kikyo. I still shudder when I think of what she did to me and almost did to Kagome. It was not at all nice to be dead, even if it was for a short amount of time. There were a whole lot of enemies that had a bone to pick with be. I'm never going to say this out loud but I'm extremely grateful that Sesshomaru used his sword. I wonder what came over him. Ever since that Rin kid came along he's been a little different. Then breaking out of my thoughts I look down again at my friends and smiled. Kagome had woken up and had started to pack up her 'future gadgets' in her bright yellow bag. Feeling my gaze on her back she turned around, looked up and smiled. We had decided to, like Sango and Miroku, wait until Naraku was defeated until we got married. Yet I was part way ashamed of my self for fretting over something that wasn't going to happen for awhile. Which brought up another worry that I've been plagued with, the last time we encountered something of Naraku's was when that flesh of Naraku, Kaia, attacked Kagome turning her into a half demon. Jumping down I saw that everyone was getting up and starting to get ready. Miroku glanced into the forest looming before us and muttered

" I since an evil aura approaching our way. Lets lake a different path."

Looking at him I said " I can take on any demon in this forest. So why should we take the long way?"

Glaring at me Miroku whispered low enough for only me.

"I have my reasons."

Then began walking toward the path that went around the forest. What could be so terrible that even Miroku is avoiding. Then I smelled it, the stence of Naraku.

*****5 day later******

After a difficult day of slaying twenty-five demons and only one jewel shard when we stopped to rest in the twilight of the evening. Shippo stared out into the valley before us, deep in thought. That was different. Walking up to him I knocked him on the head and asked him, ignoring Kagome's red hot glare,

"Hey twerp what's up"

Looking at me through tearing eyes he whimpered

"I was just thinking about Jinenjj that's all."

I stared at him confused

" You mean that half demon with the human mother that gave us those herbs?"

I paused and waited for an answer then seeing that I wasn't going to get one

"Why are you thinking about him?"

Waiting for an answer I taped my foot impatiently ready to force it out of him

"Well I thought that if Jinenjj was able to help Kicara when she got poisoned then maybe he can help Kagome."

I smiled at him then glanced at the others, who were all nodding in agreement. So I smiled even bigger seeing the chance of having Kagome normal again, she didn't deserve the live of a half-demon, then turned around to Shippo again

"Well it settled, at the break of morning we'll head out to Jinenjj's ."

*******The Next day********

As the small hut came into view, just above the horizon, I smiled, yet again a felt the same surge of hope I had felt the other day. There was a chance of Kagome going back to her normal self. Glancing behind me I smiled at the sleeping Kagome riding on my back and then I softly whispered in her velvet black ear,

"We're here Kagome."

Nodding out of her sleep she looked sleepy eye at me then frowned and muttered

"Why am I moving?" then looked around "When'd I fall asleep?"

I chuckled as she looked around taking in her surroundings

" So which one do you wasn't me to answer?"

She looked around now out of her daze

" Well I know were we are now that I've looked around so I guess the second question."

As I pondered on the question the trees flashed past us, there green colors vibrant in the breaking of the dawns new light. The hut getting slightly closer with each bound I took Miroku and Sango close behind us.

"Well, you fell asleep a little after midnight."

She glanced over my shoulder and muttered

" Shoot, I'm really sorry for not staying up with you, Inuyasha."

Not pausing in my running, I stared up at Kagome

"Now why the heck are you sorry? You should be getting some sleep, who knows when you'll be able to sleep again, with that half demon creep running around the place doing who knows what."

Then from behind us Sango yelled out

" Jinenjj!"

And so it was Jinenjj, his looming figure silhouetted in the sun, bending down, probably picking herbs. Now seeing us approaching he stood up and exclaimed in his soft -but booming voice

"My friends, how are you?! It has been quite some time."

As we all stared up at him I felt Kagome slide off and land softly on the hard packed herb field, glancing at her I saw a look of determination on her face. Walking slowly over to Jinenjj she looked up at him, allowing her full outfit of tail and ears come into the view of the half demon, like some many others had fallen in love with her.

Then with her face grim,

"Jinenjj we need your help."

**Did You enjoy it? Please tell me if I messed up anything ( Names, spelling, grammar, ex.) I absolutely love reviews! And constructive things to! :)**


End file.
